psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch
Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch is a Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt episode from season one. In this episode, Brief accidentally unlocks Hell's Gate with his penis, unleashing a massive ghost which begins destroying Daten City. Summary The episode starts with the angels' battle against the demons. Stocking, who is fighting Kneesocks, tells Panty there is something falling from the sky, which turns out to be Brief. Garterbelt, along Chuck, arrive in See Through, saying everything had gone as planned. However, Brief falls strait onto Hell's Gate's key hole, opening Hell's Gate. Corset greets Garterbelt, and proceeds to break the seal in order to release the ultimate ghost. Which was supposedly, sealed behind Hell's Gate. Corset tells Garterbelt he had mellowed out from what he used to be in his wild days, while breaking his restraining belts, and uses the demon sisters as weapons. Garterbelt throws his tunic, telling Corset his version of bondage lacked self-control. Garterbelt takes plenty of ammunition from his afro, and starts shooting Corset with his shotgun. However, Corset easily breaks Garterbelt's shotgun, telling him his bondage was weak, assuring his whips and chains couldn't hurt him. Meanwhile, Panty and Stocking are trying to defeat the ghost, which melted Panty's favorite motel and a sweet's shop Stocking wanted to try, resulting in both their rages. Corset stabs Garterbelt, saying he was going to take out the angels now. But Garterbelt stops him, and tells Panty and Stocking the demons were trying to abide Heaven and Earth by their rules. Corset takes Garterbelt's heart out in order to crush it, killing Garterbelt. The angels come flying down, saying their weapons weren't working against the ghost, finally realizing Garterbelt had died. Upon noticing, they didn't care, and Brief asks them if they were ever serious about anything, but the angels reply saying they were always serious. Stocking finds Garterbelt's Heaven Express Black Card, showing it to Panty. The angels tell Chuck it was his turn to get serious, and he proceeds to transform into a huge hell hound by zipping himself inside out. The Anarchy sisters start buying useless stuff from a catalog, using Garterbelt's credit card. Fastener transforms into a two-headed dragon in order to stop Chuck, but Chuck overcomes him easily, reaching Corset. Panty and Stocking use their ultimate weapon to defeat the ghost and Corset, but since they were holding it back to front, their attack goes straight to Heaven. It turns out their attack summoned their mom instead, whose legs crush both, the ghost and Corset, saving the surface world. Garterbelt revives, and Brief is released from Hell's Gate's key hole. Panty and Stocking's order finally reach them, angering Garterbelt for maxing his card out. After seeing all the mess they had caused, the angels agree they are not going to be allowed back in Heaven for a while. After reaching the church, Panty asks Garterbelt what he was going to make for dinner, while Stocking inquires Panty if their weapons could hurt angels. Panty tells her she didn't know, and suddenly, Stocking cut her up with her katanas. Garterbelt explodes once again, and a small version of Corset comes out of Brief's penis, telling them they were going to have to collect Panty's pieces in order to reach them in Oten City, where there was another Hell's Gate. Stocking assures everyone she is actually a demon, and goes away along with Corset. In the end, Garterbelt reassembles himself and orders both, Brief and Chuck to go forth and save Panty. Gallery 13b-1.jpg 13b-5c.jpg 13b-2.jpg 13b-3.jpg 13b-5b.jpg 13b-17b.jpg 331738-screenshot221.jpg 331739-screenshot223.jpg 331740-screenshot225.jpg 13b-4.jpg 13b-5.jpg 13b-6.jpg 13b-7.jpg 13b-8.jpg 13b-9b.jpg 13b-9.jpg 13b-10.jpg 13b-11.jpg 13b-12.jpg 13b-13.jpg 13b-16b.jpg 13b-14.jpg 13b-15.jpg 13b-16.jpg 13b-16a.jpg 13b-17.jpg 13b-18.jpg 13b-19.jpg 331778-screenshot401.jpg 13b-20.jpg 331779-screenshot406.jpg 13b-20c.jpg 13b-20b.jpg 13b-20a.jpg 13b-21.jpg 331783-screenshot418.jpg 331757-screenshot306.jpg Featured Items & Locations *Daten City *Immoral Motel *Orange Drop *Heaven *Daten City's Church Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the American action film, Bad Boys II. *The emergence of the ultimate ghost resembles the opening of the gate in Fullmetal Alchemist. *When trying to defeat the ultimate ghost, the girls start flying around in a way similar to The Powerpuff Girls. *The words "Exactly as planned" are said by several characters, which is a reference to Death Note. *Garterbelt pulls a machine gun out of his afro and starts firing wildly, much like Nabeshin, in some episodes of Excel Saga. *Panty and Stocking's mom could possibly be a throwback to The End of Evangelion. *At the end, Brief's reaction (multiplied big eyes) resembles a lot of American old school cartoons, such as Droopy the Dog. *Corset using tied-up Scanty and Kneesocks as knives/swords might be a reference to Soul Eater, where the so-called "Meisters" fight with evil spirits using "Weapons", people who can turn into various objects (usually weapons, but also tools etc.). Category:Episodes